


Whenever I'm Alone With You

by amagicalship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut, cs angst, cs future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicalship/pseuds/amagicalship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly smut (dirty dirty smut) with a side of angst and fluff, cuz that’s how I roll. Set sometime in Season 6. Title taken from Lovesong by The Cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever I'm Alone With You

As soon as they entered their bedroom, Killian closed the door forcefully, grabbing her and spinning her around until her back was pressed up against it. Emma’s eyes widened in surprise, but before she had time to say anything, his mouth was crushing hers, his hard body trapping her against the wood as he grasped the back of her head and angled his head into the kiss, his lips devouring hers. 

Her head spun as Killian’s mouth opened wide and his tongue tangled with hers, his hand roughly groping her breast as his hook found its way up under the back of her sweater, the metal cool but steely against her skin. He went straight from brooding silence to down and dirty and Emma wasn’t necessarily going to complain, but as much as she was enjoying this - a burning ache beginning between her thighs - she couldn’t let things happen this way. They’d said their goodbyes so quickly and he’d ushered her into the house with such fervor that she knew instinctively that something was wrong.

Flipping them around until it was _his_ back pressed against the door, she shoved his shoulders against it and pulled away from him, his mouth chasing after hers.

She attempted to look him in the eyes, but he turned his face away from her, as if he already knew what she was going to say.

“Killian, what are you doing? What’s going on?”

He lifted his hips away from the door, pressing the thick ridge of his erection against her low abdomen while a devilish smirk twisted his lips. His hand and hook made their way up her sides, making her shiver. He raised a cocky eyebrow at her, but it was as if it was the old Captain Hook was making a reappearance, something hard-edged in his smile.

“I was planning on making love to you - quite vigorously in fact - if you think can handle it.” 

Emma sighed, leaning further into him as she ran her fingers delicately down the V of his shirt. He responded by palming her ass and pulling her closer, his movements jerky and a bit rougher than usual.

“Mmm. I can handle it,” she said, rolling her hips against his and watching his breath catch. “But if you’re going to anger fuck me, I’d at least like to know why.” She punctuated that statement by grabbing onto his necklace and pulling harshly on the chain, attempting to get him to look at her.

Killian grimaced, his eyes darting about the room. “Who says I’m angry?” he finally responded with a lift of his brow, his hand kneading her ass and his hook finding the seam of her pants in a way that was making it hard for her to concentrate. When she didn’t answer, he seemed to take that as a sign that he was off the hook, and he bent down to bite the juncture between her neck and shoulder, making her gasp, then soothing the sting with his tongue.

Emma grasped a handful of his dark hair, pulling his head up quickly and almost slamming it back against the door.

“Hmm,” she mused, rocking her hips into him again to hold her advantage. “I know what avoiding looks like Killian, and this” - she flicked her pointer finger between them - “this is you avoiding me. Or something. Whatever it is you’re trying to escape from.”

She heard the sharp exhale of air leave his nostrils as he finally relented, letting his head fall back against the door with a gentle thud, his entire body slumping against it. Emma waited patiently for him to say something, anything, while she searched his face for answers.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked resignedly at her, sighing loudly as he scratched at his scruffy cheek. She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. His hand and hook clutched at her waist, holding her close.

“It’s just...that bloody Hyde, and the Evil Queen and the insufferable Dark One. They get…” His jaw clenched. “They get under my skin sometimes, Emma. They make me want to do bad things, horrible things. The kind of things I spent centuries doing without much care of consequence.”

Emma could see the anger in his eyes, but she saw despair there, too. It made her heart clench painfully, knowing that even after everything they’d been through - after the Gods themselves decided that Killian Jones was a man worthy of a second chance - that he still hated himself. 

“Killian…” she sighed, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to meet her gaze. “You’re not that man anymore, you’re a hero for Christ’s sake! You can’t take back those things you did, I know. There’s quite a few things I’ve done in my life that I’d like to do over myself.” She grinned wrily at him, shaking her head softly. “But that’s just part of being human.” 

The furrow in his brow made it appear as though he didn’t quite believe her, so she pressed her lips to his firmly but tenderly, her fingers making their way to the nape of his neck to scratch soothingly through his hair.

When she pulled back, he still didn’t look convinced. 

“Even your parents, Swan. Sometimes they look at me like they’re waiting for the other shoe to drop, and I...I don’t want to let them down, even if it’s just exploding and losing my temper. I don’t want to let any of you down.” He swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he clutched at a tuft of his hair.

“You’re _not_ gonna let me down, Killian.” She kissed his cheek again, tenderly caressing his cheek in her hand as she allowed her lips to linger. The love she felt for him was so overwhelming sometimes she thought her heart would burst. 

“If anything, I should be worried about letting _you_ down.” She shook her head at him, disbelieving. “You’ve come through for me time and time again, supported me in a way no one ever has.” Her voice became thick and she knew if she kept going she wouldn’t be able to prevent the tears from falling. Killian’s face turned soft, his expression full of concern. 

“Impossible, Swan. You’re my savior,” he whispered reverently, a glimmer of something light beginning to shimmer in his eyes.

This man...didn’t he know how amazing he was? If only he could see himself from where she was standing.

Closing her eyes, she pulled his head down until his forehead was just touching hers and he nudged her nose softly, his thumb coming up to graze at a sensitive line of flesh just above the waistband of her pants.

He kissed her softly, sweetly, and she could feel the “thank you” in it even though he didn’t say it out loud. When he pulled away, his expression had brightened somewhat, the furrow gone from his brow, and she was glad that she was able to help him, at least in some way.

“Alright then, I suppose we ought to go to bed now, forget all this nonsense?” He nodded his head towards the large four poster bed in the middle of the room.

Emma suddenly had an idea, and she grinned mischievously, licking her lips in anticipation. “Nope. You can stay right where you are.”

Pressing him back against the door forcefully, she knelt down between his legs, taking his boots off first and tossing them aside. Then she found the button at the top of his pants and unfastening it. As she lowered his zipper, he looked down at her incredulously and she was struck with a strong sense of deja vu.

“What’re you doing, Emma?”

She paused momentarily, looking up at him. “I’m going to show you how loved and appreciated you are,” she said with a sly smile, sliding her hands inside his open zipper and over his lean hips. Before he could protest, she hooked her fingers over the elastic waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, divesting him of his pants at the same time and freeing his somewhat softened erection.

His fingers enveloped her head. “You don’t have to…” he said with awe in his voice.

She looked up at him again, grinning, and ran her palms up the backs of his thighs. 

“Oh, but I want to.” She winked at him in a move that was characteristically his, and she saw his eyes light up in response.

Taking him in hand, she put her tongue flat against the base of his cock, now completely rigid and thick, and licked a stripe all the way up to the fleshy head. Killian’s moan rumbled deep in his chest, tremors making his legs shake slightly.

She licked delicately around the head as if licking an ice cream cone, with enough pressure to make him gasp low and throaty. When her mouth closed over the entire thing, her lips sliding slowly down his length, she heard him grit out, “Bloody hell,” and she almost smiled in satisfaction.

As she sucked and laved her way back to the top, she gripped him tightly with her hand, her fingers curling around him carefully and her eyes flicking up to his to find him watching her every move. She made sure to pull far enough away from his body so that his view would be unobstructed. He looked absolutely wrecked and turned on in a way that she hadn’t seen before, but then again, she had never given him this kind of special treatment - she’d hardly given _any_ man this kind of special treatment.

Now that she had his attention, she shifted her speed a bit, taking him in and out more quickly, listening to his breathing speed up and feeling as his hips lifted away from the door. She slid her tongue over him, learning the edges and contours of his dick as he gasped and moaned for her. The sounds he was making were so incredibly erotic she could feel herself getting wetter as she squeezed her thighs together in any attempt to gain relief.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly, loving the taste of him, the feel of him inside her mouth. She was going to make him come hard, she could sense it.

His fingers lovingly massaged her scalp, but otherwise he remained motionless, completely at mercy to the talents of her tongue and lips. It wasn’t often she could make him speechless, so she was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

When she lightly scraped her teeth over him, he hissed, adjusting his stance, and she massaged him with her hand a bit, licking all around the head more vigorously now as he thrust lightly into her mouth. She only had time for a few more runs up and down before he came suddenly, violently, surprising them both as he gasped loudly. His salty fluid filled her mouth as she sucked and laved at him, swallowing quickly as she continued to pump him gently with her hand.

“Bloody hell,” he moaned, his head falling against the door with a thump as she sucked all the way off his tip. “That was...incredible, Swan. You’re incredible.”

Emma smiled triumphantly, biting her lower lip as she rose to her feet. “So, I take it you enjoyed that then?” she asked with a flirty grin and a raise of one eyebrow.

Instead of answering, he growled, deep and feral, before he lunged forward, claiming her mouth with his own. She must have still tasted like him, but he didn’t seem to mind, delving his tongue inside her mouth and kissing her passionately as she toed her boots off.

Walking her backwards towards the bed, he wrenched the clothes off her body, starting with her sweater, which got tossed to the ground and following quickly with her bra (he was getting scarily good at that one-handed removal technique). His fingers on her bare skin made her moan low and needy, her pulse already quick and jumping around from the activities she had just performed.

It wasn’t her intention to be reciprocated, but if the man was on a mission, who was she to stop him?

Killian’s mouth closed over her nipple and she cried out softly, the sensations shooting straight to her core as he sucked and bit lightly, following up with his tongue.

She had to concentrate hard in order to keep her wits about her, her fingers determinedly going to his vest to unbutton it. She wanted him completely naked, to feel his warm skin against hers as she touched him all over, soothing his burdens, easing his pain.

Obviously, they were on the same train of thought, because he was now hastily tugging at her skinny jeans while she worked on the buttons of his shirt. His mouth shifted over to the other breast and she gasped loudly, even though she was trying to wiggle her hips to help him get her jeans off, her knickers coming off with them.

When they were both completely naked, he rose up again and kissed her, a slow swipe of his tongue leaving her absolutely weak in the knees. His palm smoothed over her stomach, making its way down to the juncture between her thighs and she knew what he would find there before she heard his dirty groan. She was lush and slick, his fingertips sliding over her, and she felt the anticipation building. He circled her tender nub a few times, making her hips jerk, and then he was laying her back onto the bed, spreading her legs apart even as she cooperated willingly.

Kneeling until his face was right in between her legs, she repeated his earlier plea. “Jones, you don’t have to…” but he paid her no mind, going straight for the treasure as he spread her apart with his thumb and forefinger.

“Ohhh…” she moaned, tossing her arm over her forehead in utter bliss. He was always so attentive to her needs, taking care of her and making sure she was satisfied, but somehow it just continued to get hotter and hotter as they learned one another, adjusting to each other's’ preferences. She never knew it could be like this.  
Licking through her folds, he flicked his tongue over her clit lightly, slowly building her up. Just when he had gotten a nice rhythm going, however, he pulled away to kiss her inner thigh. She almost thought to complain, but she was curious to see where he was going with this. Nipping and biting his way down her leg, he ran soothing patterns over her flesh with his tongue and she was surprised how good it felt, but when he replaced his mouth with his thumb, circling her clit and spreading her wetness around, she was completely overwhelmed with the dual sensations.

Gasping heavily, she felt his tongue go behind her knee and she had never experienced anything like it, her body exploding as he found tiny nerve endings she had never known existed. Killian was doing unspeakable things with his tongue right there where her leg bent when he thrust two fingers inside of her and she swore her vision blurred at the edges.

As much as she was enjoying this new experience, she almost sighed with relief when his mouth returned to where she really wanted him and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she exploded into a million little pieces. His tongue deftly maneuvered over her clit, working circles over it while he continued to thrust his fingers in a rhythmic pattern and she lifted her hips off the bed, seeking relief from this erotic torture.

“Oh. God. Yes,” she murmured, now working her body against him, and the deep groan she heard him release only pushed her higher when she realized how turned on he was, too. Suddenly she jerked and spasmed, white-hot streaks of pleasure jolting through her body as he continued to suck and lave at her, his fingers slowing to a halt. 

Before she could even find the words to speak he had settled himself into the cradle of her thighs and thrust deeply inside of her. She wanted to cry out it was so much...almost _too_ much, the last tendrils of her orgasm still winding their way through her veins. But holy cow it was good, so very _very_ good. As much as she loved his mouth and tongue worshipping her, there was nothing like having him inside of her, their two bodies becoming one, the lines blurring between them as their damp skin pressed together.

Grasping hard at his back, she pulled him closer to her as he found her mouth with his, her arousal still slick on his tongue. God, he was good at this, at _all_ of this, and it made her heart beat harder, the blood rushing in her ears. His hips snapped hard against hers and she bent at the force of it, her heels digging into the mattress.

She moaned deep in her throat, holding his head close, pouring out all the love and tenderness she felt for him into her kiss. Slowing a bit, he circled his hips and ground into her slowly, tantalizingly, lifting his head to look at her. His gaze was so intense she almost flinched, but she remained steady, communicated silently with her eyes... _I love you so much. I want you. I need you._

As if he heard her and was echoing back her thoughts aloud, he suddenly said in a soft voice, “Bloody hell, Swan, I love you. I love you so much.”

She was so overwhelmed she could only kiss him in response, but she lifted her hips up higher, rolling them counter-clockwise to the circles he was making and causing him to groan low and dirty.

At this point, it seemed greedy to want to come again, but she knew Killian wouldn’t have it any other way, his thumb finding its way to her clit and rubbing over it. But Emma remembered how this all started, how she had wanted to please him, to soothe him, so she pulled away suddenly and rolled over on the bed, getting up on her hands and knees and maneuvering her backside until she was lined up with him.

She couldn’t see his face from this position, but his groan of satisfaction as he drove into her told her all she needed to know. She lifted one hand and took care of herself as he gripped her tightly with his hand and hook to hold her steady, the force of his thrusts almost knocking her off balance. It was deeper this way, almost painful, but she was too worked up at this point to care.

The thought alone of the picture they made with him burying himself inside of her from behind over and over again was making her crazy. As soon as she cried out her release, he followed right behind her, perfectly in sync as always.

Afterwards, their breathing still erratic, she curled into his side and pulled the covers up, enjoying the feel of him solid and warm beneath her and hoping he had forgotten all about his prior troubles.

“Feeling better?” she asked him cheekily as she stroked over his chest.

But of course, Killian Jones could turn any conversation serious in a matter of heartbeats.

“Whenever I’m alone with you, Emma, you make me feel like I am whole again,” he started, his fingertips dragging down her arm reverently as her breath caught in her throat. “Whatever words I say, I will always, always love you.” He kissed the top of her head, holding his lips there while Emma smiled.

“You know, you sound just like that Cure song.”

Killian pulled away, confused. “Cure song? Pardon?”

Emma giggled, shaking her head. Perhaps their cultural references would never be entirely in sync, but she could live with that.

“Well, that seemed to have _cured_ you anyway.” She chuckled to herself, lifting up on her elbow to look at him, her voice taking on an earnest tone. “Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am home.”

He smiled softly and looked deeply into her eyes, love shining through, his fingers gently smoothing the hair away from her face and tucking the strands behind her ear.

“I love you, Killian Jones.”

“I love you too, Emma.”


End file.
